


Following the Routine

by ASuperHugeNerd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperHugeNerd/pseuds/ASuperHugeNerd
Summary: Tony wakes up to crying at four in the morning.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Following the Routine

When Tony wakes up at roughly four in the morning to crying and an empty bed, he isn't surprised. Pepper already told him yesterday she had an emergency meeting up state. She probably won't be back till this afternoon. 

The crying wasn't much of a surprise either. On the weekends, the kid would often come stay the night. It gave them a head start on working on the suit in the lab the next morning. Or that's just what he told the kid. Truthfully, he enjoyed the kid's company. It's not like Tony would admit that anytime soon though.

The first time the kid slept over, he almost gave the old man a heart attack. With all the crying and shouting coming from the kid's room in the dead of night, it sounded entirely possible the kid was getting murdered. Tony came barging in, gauntlet raised, only to find out that the kid has incredibly vivid nightmares. 

Over the months of having the kid sleepover, it was easy to fall into a routine to combat the kid's nightmares. Get out of bed, shake the kid awake, and put on a movie until the kid falls back asleep. 

So, like usual, Tony went through the steps. 

Get out of bed.

Did he switch to hardwood flooring? He could have sworn his bedroom had carpet at one point. 

Whatever, it's not important right now. The kid is still crying.

Go wake up the kid.

He must have picked a different room last night, usually he's in the room across from Tony, not next to it. Next door is where the cries are coming from though, so it hardly matters.

Open the door.

The door handle feels different. It had the same sleek metal as the rest of the door handles in the compound. So why did the handle feel so wrong?

There's no lock on the door. Usually the kid likes to lock himself in at night. Why would he sleep in a room without a lock on purpose? Maybe the kid accidentally pulled his door off the hinges again. He'll have to look into replacing it in the morning.

It doesn't matter right now anyway. The kid is still crying.

Opening the door, he wasn't faced with a teen with tears on his face and a look of pain, but a baby.

His baby. His second kid. Not the kid.

The kid is dead.

That's not important right now.

Morgan is still crying.

Tony walked over to Morgan's crib and picked up his 4 month-old baby. Walking out of the room, he made his way to the living room and put on a movie.

Morgan falls back asleep within the first 10 minutes of The Empire Strikes Back.

Peter is dead.

Tony doesn't fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself sad, so hopefully this made you feel something.


End file.
